Girls (web series episode)
Girls is the second episode of season one of the Pure Pwnage web series. Girls explores the feelings that most non-gamer girls have towards gaming males. Jeremy tries to show Kyle that he is not a stranger to the other sex, with hilarious results. Meanwhile, a familiar voice conducts a survey amongst several adult women over various video game references, whether they would date a gamer, ultimately ending in with a hilarious Q&A. Synopsis The episode opens with several women being asked if they understand the concept of a "Pro(fessional) Gamer," followed by if they would ever date one. The episode truly begins when Jeremy explains that in this episode he would be picking up girls. After giving his definition of a girlfriend, that he could get any girl he wants because of his experience in Leisure Suit Larry, and how women could help give him children, the episode returns to more Q&A with the women; Date a Rich guy or a guy with Uber Micro. The episode resumes with Jeremy out on the street look for women. He walks into a bar in hopes of finding someone to date, and begins microing (mimicing RTS finger movements in real life) in hopes of finding someone to date. He then sits down next to a girl, who immediately stands and leaves. Another Q&A session commences, with the question of whether the women know what the word "noob" means followed by if they find the word sexy. Afterwards Jeremy approaches two women at a table, and tries to impress them with his leetspeak, before being dismissed. He begins to relate dating and his troubles to how they had high defense. A guy then approaches Jeremy, and from dialogue between Jeremy and Kyle, it is heavily inferred that they he is gay. Question 6 of Q&A has the speaker introducing a hypothetical situation of Command & Conquer to the women. The final question asks if anyone would date Jeremy. The episode continues with Jeremy trying the new technique of "Reverse Cyclogy" (reverse psychology) on women. He immediately tells a woman that she definitely doesn't want to be his girlfriend. After rejection again, Jeremy returns home to review his footage of the night, where he explains to Kyle that the best way to learn is to watch his replays. Jeremy then explains that there was one chick who came up to him and asked him how much he pwns, and after making several lewd gestures about how the conversation went, ends by saying she kissed him and then left, and that the whole event occurred while Kyle was in the bathroom. Kyle doubts the story, even though Jeremy insists it happened. The episode then closes with the Noob Song. Trivia The Questions from the Q&A session are in order below: #Question 1: Do you know what a Pro Gamer is? #Question 2: Would you date a Pro Gamer? #Question 3: Would you date a rich guy, or a guy with Uber Micro #Question 4: Do you know what the word "Noob" means? #Question 5: Do you find the word "Noob" sexy? #Question 6: I'm coming at your base with two rockvees and an ambo. You've got a Jarmen, two scorps, and a Quad, What do you do? #Question 7: Would you date this guy? (shows picture of Jeremy) See also Category:Web series season 1 episodes